<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cost for Humanity by Marvelouslife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850628">The Cost for Humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslife/pseuds/Marvelouslife'>Marvelouslife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Thor (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Decisions, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fights, Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslife/pseuds/Marvelouslife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is in a custody battle with his wife, Sif, and he has to decide whether he will be a father to his newborn, Thrud, or stay with the dwellers of Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sif/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cost for Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Thor’s marriage to Sif had been going down hill for the past three years. He pondered the answers as to why, or how, and he truly avoided the bulging reason. He considered the long distance. Sif had been complaining a lot about his stays on Earth. He has his duty to protect the Earth for all time, and that requires him to practically live on the dirt ball. Whenever he suggested Sif move and live with him, she completely refused, claiming the Earth did not have the quality she needed in her life. Midgard was mundane to her, and the monotony would drive her insane. Thor had made his argument, using the many heroic adventures he had been on as his evidence, but Sif would counter, calling his situation “unique” and “unusual”. In Asgard, Sif was revered for her bravery, favored by some, but most of all, the king. If she were on Earth, she would have to blend in, hide her identity as Thor does, and tamper down the excitement. She would not enjoy herself on the planet she described as miserable, and Thor would disagree with her views on the beautiful blue marble. Eventually they would end on a stalemate with both participants feeling hurt and dissatisfied, but being too prideful to admit it.</p>
<p>       They had constantly argued about Thor’s decision to stay on Midgard, long before their betrothment, yet they had managed to get past it. It wasn’t until Sif announced her pregnancy that the argument came up again. Thor was dealing with Ulik, the underground troll warrior of Geirrodur’s faction. Geirrodur, the troll king, ordered a siege on Earth, and attempted an orchestrated invasion. An army of trolls was a handful for even the mighty Thor to handle, and when Sif asked for his return to celebrate her parturition, he denied her boon. His refusal was the final straw, and their conversation became few inbetween and when they did talk, it was to fight. </p>
<p>     Thor was present for the birth of his baby girl, Thrud, and he fell in love with her immediately. He stared into her lightning blue eyes, and saw the humanity coursing through her. She may have been Asgardian blood, but she was human in spirit. He wanted to take her home, and it was crazy for him to refer to Earth, New York, the small one person apartment he slept in, as home, but that’s what he felt was right in his gut. Family and loved ones were on Asgard, but Earth was where Thrud belonged. </p>
<p>      At this point, Sif had told Thor that she wanted to keep trying, to somehow make their situation work because she loved him, and he agreed to be better and visit more. Their relationship had been rocky, but they were beginning to see the smooth terrain. Once Thrud had been born, Thor knew he had to convince Sif that being on Earth was the best choice. He claimed that their family would be safer. Asgard was prone to fending off conquerors and rebellions that tended to end in a lot of blood shed. At least on Earth, they could prevent their daughter from seeing the horrors of the world, and raise her like a normal kid. </p>
<p>      Sif had shouted and hollered, yelling for Thor to leave and never return. He easily failed to convince her to leave with him, and when he finally asked to take his daughter, Sif went to Odin. Still, she did not request to annul the marriage, but she did not want Thor to bring their child to Earth. Odin had favored the idea, never truly accepting Thor’s obsession with Earth, and gave the blessing to Sif. If Thor wanted to see his daughter, he would have to drop Midgard, and live on Asgard forever. </p>
<p>      Thor had to leave, finding it hard to make a decision. On one hand, he had his child to think about, and being a father. On the other, he had the Earth, which was a bit like raising a child, just planet sized. He loved both, but he could not keep both, and it had split him in two. He went home, pushing past the gatekeeper, and throwing his head into his work. </p>
<p>       Sif had contacted him months later, telling him about Thrud’s developments. He was filled with pride and joy to hear Thrud was a happy baby. She rarely cried, and she always lit up the room with her laugh and smile. She was already beginning to walk, having taken her first step a few days prior to their conversation. Thor noticed the pauses in her sentence, as if she didn't know what to say, but he also saw the quick glances she gave as if she did, but chose not to speak upon them. Thor was feeling bitter, but to realize she was hiding things from him, broke his heart. He ended their connection swiftly after the pain became overbearing, and he sat in his living room, holding back the tears. </p>
<p>        Sif tortured him by keeping his baby away from him. She allowed him to visit for Thrud’s first birthday, and even let him hold her. He  listened to the tiny thumps of her heart when  he embraced her small form. The beats were warm and inviting,  calm and steady.  He looked into her eyes, and saw the stars of the Milky Way Galaxy. They sparkled without a source, and illuminated as the sun. They emanated goodness, and serenity. He watched her observe him, her eyes filled with wonder. She explored every aspect of his face as if attempting to memorize the features. Her hand then reached out, and he leaned his head forward, helping her feel his features. She smiled and made a noise of endearment as she patted his nose and cheeks. Thor knew she was intoxicating with her ability to understand, and he chuckled softly to her squeaks. Their moment held out for a while, just father and daughter sensing each other’s presence. Sif eventually took Thrud back into her arms, and offered Thor to stay the night. He politely refused, and went home. It was one of the hardest things he had to turn his back on.</p>
<p>          The second year came and went, with Thor seeing his child a total of three times, and out of those three times, he had kept his conversations with his wife short. They would say “hello”, and “how was your day?” with short responses to match, but Sif would gaze for a moment longer, and Thor only wanted to see his child. He would pick her up, and hold her for the minute he could. Once the moment was over, he would set her down, say his goodbyes and leave without a second glance. His coldness left a black hole in Sif’s heart, a void that was sucking her whole.  By his third conjugation, she glared as he left his family, and a resentment patched her broken soul. She was growing a hatred for her abandoning husband, and his pathetic planet, and  maybe, in the deepest pit of heart, she grew resentment for her innocent child. </p>
<p>         By the third year, Thor had received word that Sif planned to give their child to the Valkyrie. There she would be trained as an angel of death, and renounce all feelings and emotions for the skill and efficiency in hunting fallen heroes. For most, it was an honor to become a part of the Valkyrie covenant, but most were given the choice. Thor could not accept his daughter being handed off to a bunch of witches, and shot straight for Asgard. </p>
<p>         Heimdall stood erect in front of the rainbow bridge blocking his way. Thor gripped his hammer tightly before growling, “get out of my way.” Instead of doing as ordered, Heimdall unsheathed his blade, preparing to attack. Thor sensed the lightning igniting in his blood, and the constrained rage consumed his being. He held back for three years. He neglected to do the one act he had been wanting to do since the first time he laid eyes on his daughter. He wanted to snatch her up, and take her to Earth, and nothing on Asgard was going to stop him. Not his wife, not his father, and certainly not the gate protector. Heimdall swung his sword, not planning on killing him, but causing an injury to his side. Thor met Heimdall’s blow with his hammer, and the force of his slam was enough to shatter Heimdall’s puny blade. Thor grabbed Heimdall by the neck while he was distracted from shock, and tossed him back the way Thor came from. The gate guardian coughed as he caught his breath, and glanced at the thunderer. </p>
<p>       He knew the look in his eyes. He was a man on a mission, and no force would hold him back. Heimdall lowered his head in defeat before saying, “please don’t hurt my sister.” </p>
<p>       Thor looked back and responded, “I never wanted to.” He swung his hammer a few times before throwing it toward Asgard, and hanging on for the ride. </p>
<p>        Odin had to bless the ceremony, and so Thor knew it was being held in Odin’s throne room. They were pouring pure water on his daughter’s head when he interrupted the transformation. Sif glared at Thor before storming toward him, “what are you doing here?” She asked through gritted teeth. Her eyes were ferocious, and she had venom on her tongue. She wanted to fight, but Thor had ceased that battle long ago.</p>
<p>      “What happened to you,” he asked in a low voice as his hand reached out to touch her. It had been years since they had any physical contact, even longer since they had been intimate. Sif flinched when his hand gently brushed her cheek, but she didn’t reject him the second try. It seemed they both had longed for each other’s touch after all. “You used to have so much compassion and love,” he said disconcertedly. His words made her remove herself from his soft touch, and she turned away from him.</p>
<p>        “I still have them,” she argued, but this wasn’t a debate, and Sif would be incapable of convincing Thor. This was a matter of fact from fiction.</p>
<p>         “Why are you giving up my child,” she winced at “my child”. He no longer saw Thrud as a creation born from both their efforts and care. She was seen just as the woman that had the eggs for him to fertilize. His words shot pain to her abdomen, like hot knives searing into her flesh. The pain altered into anger, and the anger grew more toward her husband, and her child. </p>
<p>        She turned to him once the anger gave her false confidence. “It is what’s best for her,” she answered with an apathetic stare.</p>
<p>         “I fear you are no longer doing what is best for her. I think you are doing this for your own benefit,” he accused and she challenged his prosecution with her glower and tense stance. “You are doing this to hurt me.” Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell slightly ajar. Hearing the words that had been whispered in the back of her mind for the last two years, made her realize that <em> is </em> what she was doing it for. Why she was sending her daughter away. No, there was more to her motive, she knew there was, but she wasn’t sure what was the truth. “Give me  my daughter,” he ordered as he took a step forward. </p>
<p>     “No! She is joining the Valkyries,” Sif shouted, and turned to finish the ceremony. “That is where she belongs.”</p>
<p>       Thor grabbed her, and forced her to look at him. “No. She belongs in her mother’s arms but you have forgotten <em> your </em> duty. You have let our petty fights and separation get in the way of caring for our child.” He spoke firmly but he never raised his voice. “Our only child,” he said weakly. </p>
<p>       She searched in his eyes to see the lies in what he said, “our only?” She asked, but his saddened eyes answered her half-sentence better than his words. He was through with her. He wanted no further relation with her, and once  this meeting was over, they were going to be done forever. The tears welled in her eyes, and she stomped away from him. She screamed in frustration, and had to pace for a moment to release the steam. The walking didn’t help but stir her on, and she pivoted to Thor. “This is why I am letting her go. Look at what she has done! She has torn us apart. Because of her existence, you feel obligated to take care of her and neglect me,” she admitted and it was a horrible revelation for both of them.</p>
<p>      “I thought having a child would force you to stay here on Asgard where you should be,” she glared at him, but it was in vain. She cried openly in front of an audience as she let her truths out, “but now I feel like getting rid of her to bring you back.” She was ashamed of herself, for feeling this way, about the daughter she birthed, but she couldn’t help it. She had to pinpoint what caused the fracture in their relationship, and used her daughter as the scapegoat. </p>
<p>        Thor stepped forward, and comforted Sif. He caressed her cheek, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He understood her reasoning, and the twisted logic of it, but he could not tolerate it. She could sense his resolvement, and she stared into his eyes to find some hope that they would make it out together in this hellstorm. His eyes were low, his muscles relaxed in all the chaos. He was ready to leave, but not without what he came for, and that sadly wasn’t her. Sif grabbed his face, and smashed her lips against his, in one last goodbye kiss. He reciprocated, holding her in embrace. He pulled away a moment later, afraid if he didn’t, he may never. </p>
<p>     “I’m sorry,” he finally apologized, and she tried her hardest to stop crying. They had both made mistakes in this marriage that led to their downfall. Thor’s absence, Sif’s obsession, all combined to make an amalgamation of bad decisions. They both had to accept that, and realize it wasn’t going to work anymore. </p>
<p>       Sif stepped aside, and Thor walked over to the pool of water where they held his daughter above. The Valkyrie hesitantly passed the little girl to Thor, and the girl made a happy squeak in her father’s arms. Thor decided to carry her out, and he walked toward the exit, neglecting a second look at his wife. He looked over his shoulder, “father, I would like to annul my marriage.”</p>
<p>      “So it shall be,” Odin replied before tapping his staff against the ground. The noise resounded in the chamber and the neighboring halls, and there was a faint whimper in the background. Thor ignored the sound, no matter how much it ached him, and left the kingdom. </p>
<p>       Once they were on the Rainbow bridge, he set Thrud down. He grabbed her hand and looked at her smiling, “ready to go home?”</p>
<p>         She returned the smile, bright and all teeth, “yeah.” </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Epilogue </p>
<p>        When they returned to New York, Thor took his daughter to the apartment he lived in as Donald Blake.  He snuck her in and set her on his kitchen table. He crouched down to her level, holding her hand, and he kissed her palm. He looked up at her, “are you hungry? Thirsty?”</p>
<p>       “Do you have apple juice,” she asked politely, and he smiled. </p>
<p>       “Of course,” he walked to his fridge, and grabbed a juice box. He handed it to his little girl, and she stared at the box dumbly. </p>
<p>       “How do you drink it?” She squeezed it tentatively in an attempt to open it. Thor chuckled as he realized they don’t have juice boxes on Asgard, and this was Thrud’s first time on Earth. He showed her the plastic straw, wrapped in plastic film, and removed it from its container. He showed the silver circle on top of the box, and helped her puncture it with the straw. She laughed in wonder, and drank the juice giddily. </p>
<p>      Thor observed the small creature before him. She was the spitting image of her mother. Big round eyes to take in the world, rosey cheeks for the world to take in, and ears peeking out of her hair. Really, it was only the hair and eyes that resembled the father. Crystal blue seers that looked like light being reflected off of water, and gold spun from her scalp, reaching down her back in small waves. They were fluffy like the clouds in Earth’s skies, and soft as a cat’s fur. She was the perfect angel, and Thor understood why the Valkyries would want to take this pure specimen. He knew she had a better fate than a mindless drone, and it began here. </p>
<p>       Her curiosity and love for different things, made him come up with an idea. “Thrud, want to see something amazing,” he dramaticized. She nodded enthusiastically and he stood up. He held his hammer in front of him, and tapped the end on the ground once. Smoke filled the air, and when it cleared, her father wasn’t the same person. He was smaller, his outfit had changed from the red cape and hammer, to a white lab coat and wooden stick. His typically long blonde hair which was covered by a white winged helmet was now cut short and gelled back. </p>
<p>       Thrud jumped from her seat in excitement at the transformation, and she ran up to touch his face. He crouched again, and let her feel, “this is my mortal form, Donald Blake. Thor is my secret identity.” </p>
<p>       She frowned, “but why?”</p>
<p>        He questioned whether he should go into detail as to why. “Because a lot of people that Donald Blake knows, would get hurt if Thor’s enemies knew his alias,” he said honestly. She nodded her understanding, and he was amazed at her ability. </p>
<p>        She spent a second drinking before settling on, “will I get an illis?” </p>
<p>        His nose scrunched up. Thor was not in favor of that idea, “I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>        Thrud jumped up and down, grabbing her father’s coat. “Please daddy, can I have a illis? I’ll be the best ellises ever,” her pronunciation of “alias” made him laugh, and the title she referred to him stole his life. He never realized he could love his daughter even more.</p>
<p>        “Okay, okay. You can have a secret identity. When you’re with Thor, you are Thrud. When you’re with Blake, you are...Tanya.” He settled and she cheered. In her joy, she dropped her box, and Blake bent down to retrieve it. When he looked up, he noticed Thrud’s elation gradually slowed.</p>
<p>        “Is mommy joining our ellises?” She asked innocently, and he wished she were. She still loved him as he did her, and maybe one day one of them would cave and return to the other. Who that would be, he wasn’t sure, but currently it seemed that both made their final mark on one another. Thor would like to think they could live a simple life, in the plains of the Earth, hand in hand with their child right beside. It was a kind thought, but one that did not seem possible. Still, he would hope. </p>
<p>         He contemplated before he smiled, “some day, but not today,” he said solemnly. Thrud nodded once, but he could see the sadness in her eyes. She was a brave girl, just like her mother. He straightened up and held his hand out, “come on Tanya, let’s get some ice cream.” It took her a moment to respond, forgetting her secret identity. He called her again, dragging her fake name out, until she finally reacted.</p>
<p>    “Oh,” she quickly took his hand, smiling innocently before asking, “what’s ice cream?”</p>
<p>    He opened the exit as he responded, “the best sweet ever created.” With that, they headed off to the nearest ice cream shop to share their first meal as a family. Thor was going to miss Sif, but his daughter would fill that empty hole. He would live on, and he would live knowing Thrud was where she belonged. Among her kind. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>